


Karasuno's shark

by rins_police_hat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rins_police_hat/pseuds/rins_police_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya HATES the dentist. he won't go ,not over his dead body. no one can make him go.......except  maybe Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno's shark

**Author's Note:**

> This is trsh and so am i , enjoy.

"Yuu?" Asahi glanced over to the grouchy lump in the bedding. sighing to himself he shuffled his way over to the large double bed, trying to be as quite as possible. yuu was never a morning person, no point in making it worse by being loud, especially on _**today**_ of all days. There was a slight dip in the matres as Asahi crawled his way over to his sleepy boyfriend.

"yuu,please, you know we have to be out early today". with that said Yuu clung to the comforter for dear life as his boyfriend tried to pull him off as gently as he could.Today was the day that the small brunette had begrudgingly agreed to go to the hell hole other people call 'the dentists'. The taller of the two isn't t to keen on the dentist either ,he's scared of most thing's , why wouldn't he be afraid of an unknown man shoving sharp  instruments  _down your throat?!_ _  
_

_"_ Noya  _please?,_ come on! i'll do  _anything!"_

Noya's eye's flew open, a dangerous glint flickering inside them.

" _Anything_ Asahi?" yuu looked over to his long haired lover, a playful smirk ever present on his lips. said lover began to stutter and look at his shoes , a blush crawling it's way to the tips of his ears.

"calm down, it's nothing perverted!, you know _unless you want it to be?"_ the smaller of the two giggled.

"u-um ,i-i , n-noya-"

"i'm kidding babe, just take me out for ice cream afterwards?" rocking back and forth on his heals,  trying to create an innocent look. thoroughly impressed at how flustered he'd made his boyfriend he made his way over to the set of drawers to retreive some suitable clothing for the trip.

once washed and clothed Noya and Asahi made their way over to the car.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was feeling overly distressed about the whole situation and the had only just got into the car .They were only five minuets into the ride when Nishinoy's palm's started to sweat . His appearance looking utterly  terrified , Asahi decided it was time say something.

"Yuu, are you afraid of the dentist by any chance?" a worried expression present on his face as he asked a question he would likely get an over reaction to. 

"Me? Afraid of the dentist? you're talking to Karauno's libero! , the guardian deity!, like i'd be afraid of something as stupid as the dentist?"

there was the over- reaction he was talking about , Noya was clearly trying to laugh of his nervousness.

"would it help if you held my hand? "

".....yes....thank you" Nishinoya replied by taking the tall ace's hand and planting a chaste kiss onto his cheek.

"N-Noya! don't do that when i'm driving!"

 

 

ten minuets later Asahi was met with his next problem, Yuu wouldn't let go of the car seat. It took some bribing , kisses and a few scratch marks on the face but Asahi got him free from the seat , through the front doors and into the waiting room.

Noya looked more physically distressed as time marched on slowly , as a habit or sorts his hands automatically found their way intertwined into the taller's hair.

Asahi didn't really mind, sure it was embarrassing and maybe not something you should do in public but it helped Noya relax, and he's be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

 

 

"Mr Nishinoya Yuu........do we have a Nishinoya Yuu?"

Noya froze. shoulders stiff , face scrunched up he cringed . here it comes he thought to himself, my death.

Nishinoya was suddenly pulled from his thoughs as he felt a solf warm hand tugging at his, a signal to move.

"Noya come on it's your turn" breathed Asahi , giving Yuu's hand a squeez as a form of reasurance.

ok sure, he could do this!.................."Noya you haven't moved"

"oh,ha look at that i haven't have i?" no matter how hard he tried it appeared his feet wern't going to co-operate

 

Asahi practically had to _drag_ him the whole way there. "i'll just be wait-" 

"YOU'RE NOT COMING IN WITH ME?!" Yuu screached at the top of his lungs. out of reflex asahi lurched back and nearly fell over if it wern't for the tiny libero's hands griping onto his shirt.

"ok ok ok!  calm down! i'll come in!"

 

 

 

 

 

"is there anyway you could make you'r son co-operate?" the dentist questioned in a montone voice. As soon as the sentance was finished Asahi's face lit up like a fire. did he realy give of that impression? "u-um actually he's m-y....my b-boyfriend"

the unamused look on the mans face only grew deeper as he procesed the information at hand."fine,is thier any thing you can do to make your  _boyfriend_ co-operate?

"Noya will you please open your mouth for him? " Nishinoya shook his head in disagreement.right of course he wouldn't agree that easily, he has to remember who he was dealing with.

"how about I buy you two ice creams on the way home?"

"No!". damn.

"um three?"

"um no?!"

"what do you wan't then babe?" asahi was starting to get antsy , what if they got kicked out? what if they were never aloud back?

"what i want is to be out of this chair!" hollard the spikey haired boy. Asahi prayed to god that no one had heard them out in the wating room, what would they think?!

Yuu shuffled a bit to look at his lover. "i want kisses for a week whenever i ask for them!" he huffed, arms folded over his chest. he had the look of an aggetated child. 'it's actually kinda cute' asahi thought to himself. he knew Noya wasn't actually angry, he was just craving some attention from his boyfriend.

by this time the dentist in question looked about ready to just put noya down with a sedative or jump out the nearest window.

"y-you get that anyway!" called back the long haired ace face aflame again at the last comment. "that's not the point! it was suppost to romantic!" 

"o-oh"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"NOYA! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU BIT HIM, WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE NOT A SHARK!"

"HE WAS GONNA HURT ME! I COULD SEE IT IN HIS EYES! HIS CREEPY OLD PERSON EYES! Nishinoya made a wiggly movement with his fingures as if trying to prove his point further.

"And i didn't even bite him that hard!" , " they called sucority" asahi deadpanned

"well you seem to enjoy being bitten~" noya quickley responded with a lip bite and a wink, " T-THATS DIFFERENT!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oop i have tumblr to! stardust-loneliness.tumblr.com


End file.
